DE 198 28 856 C1 discloses a conventional process for producing adhesive closure parts which is relatively expensive, especially if adhesive fastener elements produced are applied in very high packing density and are small in size. For example, in production of so-called microfasteners, the adhesive fastener elements are provided in the form of stems thickened at the ends or with side projections in very high packing densities (for example, 200 or more adhesive fastener elements per square centimeter). Form tools, such as dandy rollers, are required for shaping the stems as desired on the end side. Very high production costs are occasioned by the very large number of sieve openings, which openings may be produced by etching, electroplating, or laser treatment.